Various motor vehicles may be converted from gasoline powered engines to full electric or EV vehicles. However, various vehicles require specific structures and have unique positions of various components allowing to properly connect electric drive train components to integrate it with an existing vehicle chassis. Particularly, a mid engine vehicle may have a specific configuration that increases the difficulty to properly integrate and package various electric vehicle components including the electric power train, battery packaging, and use of original parts from the vehicle. There is therefore a need in the art for a conversion kit that allows for converting a gasoline powered mid engine car to an electric powered car that reuses motor mounting and other components from the original vehicle as well as integrates various sensor components such as a speed sensor for a tachometer. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a conversion kit that provides battery packaging within the defined space of the original vehicle and provides even weight distribution across the vehicle frame.